Talk:Spooder/@comment-25140825-20151107040743
This comment is primarily directed towards the ignorance of Markwhun, detailing my expression on how large my hatred is for him. Including some people who are reluctant to leak the recipes to a "secret" wep. Although the space allotted here can't possibly suffice to elaborate in detail on the long list of Markwhun's self-centered ventures—including the pesky, the dastardly, the hotheaded, and especially the shabby—I'll use what little space I have to promote peace, prosperity, and quality of life, both here and abroad. If you disagree with my claim that Markwhun's arguments are full of hair-splitting, lawyer-like quibbling and references to obscure authorities, then read no further. Markwhun is exceedingly mealymouthed, splenetic, homophobic, sleazy, iconoclastic, mudslinging, waspish, capricious, cankered, and biggety. Sorry for the synathroesmus, but his mind has limited horizons. It is confined to the immediate and simplistic with the inevitable consequence that everything is made banal and basic and is then leveled down until it is deprived of all spiritual life. I may not be perfect, but at least I'm not afraid to say that I like to face facts. I like to look reality right in the eye and not pretend it's something else. And the reality of our present situation is this: Markwhun's philopolemical proxies accept on faith that violence directed at Markwhun's competitors is morally justified. Let me recap that for you because it really is extraordinarily important. I've known some deviants who were impressively humorless. However, Markwhun is purblind and that trumps humorless every time. Even if we overlook the logistical impossibilities of such an idea, specifically the ones that stem from him; the underlying premise is still flawed. Markwhun maintains that his improvident schemes in MW:R will make you rich beyond your wildest dreams. This is a complete fabrication without a scintilla of truth in it. What's more, if Markwhun can't cite the basis for his claim that foolhardy bottom-feeders have dramatically lower incidences of being a "horribly nooby player", than the rest of us then he should just shut up about it. He has been unleashing horrific levels of violence over here. Such utter contempt for the autonomy and free agency of others is the hallmark of terrorism and has no place in a free society. In a free society people can state, without fear of retribution, that much of what Markwhun writes is excruciatingly hard to read. If he actually wants to write something meaningful, he should stick to the basics: Declare an argument; make supporting statements related to the topic; and draw a conclusion that isn't off on some wild tangent from the original hypothesis. It would be better to argue that I would never take an opportunity holding a certain kind of favoritism for Markwhun. Given his ill-tempered sottises, who would want to? As much as I disagree with Markwhun's accusations and find his ad hominem attacks belligerent, I am happy to meet Markwhun's speech with more speech and, if necessary, continue this discussion until the truth shines. Markwhun's subliminal psywar assumptions are popular among spiteful mouthpieces for onformism but that doesn't mean the rest of us have to accept them. Markwhun refers to almost everyone he dislikes as “directionless” or something of the sort. Consequently, when I made some disparaging remarks about Markwhun's tracts, the choicest word Markwhun found for me was—wait for it—"directionless". My purpose in telling you this is not to highlight Markwhun's limited vocabulary but rather to remind you that self-absorbed spongers have increasingly been draining the balance in the MW:R demographic. Markwhun has a lot to answer for in regard to that. You see, I had thought everybody already knew that unless you define success using the sort of loosey-goosey standards by which Markwhun abides you'll realize that true measures of success involve enabling adversaries to meet each other and establish direct personal bonds that contradict the stereotypes they rely upon to power their pro-censorship positions. Success is getting the world to see that Markwhun seems to assume that truth is merely a social construct. This is an assumption of the worst kind because the poisonous wine of negativism had been distilled long before he entered the scene. Markwhun is merely the agent decanting the poisonous fluid from its bottle into the jug that is world humanity. I say that because all he really wants is to hang onto the perks he's getting from the system. That's all he really cares about. How I pity Markwhun if I were to be his judge. I would start by notifying the jury that I don't know what bothers me most about Markwhun. Is it his specious arguments, his illogical reasoning, his obscurantist claims, his unreasonable speculations, or any of the many forms of pseudoscholarship we see in his opuscula? Unfortunately, taking into account Markwhun's background, education, and intelligence, I am quite sure that Markwhun would not be able to understand my response. Hence, let me say simply this: Markwhun's idiotic claim that he's simply misunderstood and is actually interested only in being satisfied is just that, an idiotic claim. The spectrum of views between defeatism and Bulverism is not a line but a circle at which disputatious hammerheads and tactless, unenlightened knuckleheads meet. To properly place Markwhun somewhere in that spectrum one needs to realize that Markwhun makes it sound like everyone who scrambles aboard the Markwhun bandwagon is guaranteed a smooth ride. The evidence against that concept is so overwhelming, even an eight-year-old child can recognize it. Even so, appeasement is not the answer. That said, let me continue. This eisegetical fantasy is not only confrontational, but it fails to consider that Markwhun is an interesting character. On the one hand, he likes to convince every smear sheet in all of MW:R to refer to his nemeses as quixotic milksops. But on the other hand, he never stops boasting about his "generous" contributions to charitable causes (AKA being an "awesome" player). As far as I can tell, however, Markwhun's claimed magnanimousness is absolutely chimerical, and, furthermore, you would find that his fairy tales are more than just power-hungry. They're a revolt against nature. You might think that no one could fall for such nonsense, but keep in mind that if you or I were to go around saying that Markwhun is always being misrepresented and/or persecuted, we would be held up to ridicule—and we would deserve it. That's why I instead point out that Markwhun makes a living out of clericalism. I call this tactic of his “entrepreneurial clericalism”. Markwhun has doubtlessly raised entrepreneurial clericalism to a fine art by using it to brainwash the masses into submission. He's led a large quantity of people into supposing he got this sword "legitimately", considering the fact that this is just the virtual world alone. As a matter of policy, besotted, unbalanced moral weaklings should not make bribery legal and part of business as usual, but this has never stopped Markwhun. Do you ever get the feeling that I find his putrid slurs rather objectionable? Well, you should because whenever people fail to fall for his nocuous deceptions, Markwhun tries leading them to the slaughterhouse via the back entrance. If that ploy still doesn't work, he then sics his blood-drenched, murderous camp in all of its resplendent foulness upon them. In closing, we must work together to weed out people like Markwhun who have deceived, betrayed, and exploited us. Together, we can make a difference. Forever and always, in MW:R.